Known are synthetic polymers exhibiting physiological activity, for example, homo and acrylic and crotonic acid copolymers, N-vinylpyrrolidone copolymers with metacrylic and crotonic acids, acrolein, vinyl amine, maleic anhydride and other vinyl monomers (Polymers in Medicine, translated from English and edited by Plate N. A., Moscow, 1969, p. 38-76). Known are also some water-soluble carbonchain polymer derivatives (Plate N. A., Vasiliev A. E. “Physiologically Active Polymers”, Moscow, Khimiya, 1986, p. 12-204; “Polymers for Medical Purposes” edited by Senoo Manabu, translated from Japanese, Moscow, 1981, 248 p.) comprising nitrogen in the side chain of a macromolecule such as polyvinyl pyridines and polyvinyl triazoles. All the above mentioned compounds are toxic and are not widely used as pharmacological preparations. Furthermore, carbonchain polymers do not fall in the organism into low molecular compounds, accumulate and cause undesired side effects.
Poly-1,4-ethylene piperazine derivatives are compounds closest in biological effect and chemical essence to the describable invention (RF patent No 2073031, IPC C 08 G 73/02 published in 1997). The known compounds are characterized by a broad spectrum of pharmacological activity and successfully used as carriers of vaccine agents or drugs, as well as in the complex therapy of diseases accompanied with immunodeficiency disorders. At the same time, the presence of ionogenic groups in these compounds reduces the rate of their destruction and elimination from an organism restricting thereby the use thereof for intravenous administration as a detoxicant if rapid elimination of high toxic compounds is required. Moreover, the technology of producing the known compounds supposes a multiple-stage process associated with a high expenditure of expensive chemical agents requiring mighty generating capacities and labor costs.